


Midnight Lightning

by Leafling



Series: Underappreciated fandoms [8]
Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Cigarettes, M/M, Mild Kink, Shotgunning, Smoking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafling/pseuds/Leafling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That feeling when you want to write porn, but are too lazy to write porn. </p><p>Title from the Jimi Hendrix song of the same name.</p></blockquote>





	Midnight Lightning

The book he’s reading goes airborne, but before Jackson can utter a single word of complaint, Holland’s throwing a leg over his lap and, _okay_ , Jackson’s interested in what the blond has in store for them tonight.

Holly's gone, sleeping over at a friend's place, so they're free to be hedonists until the morning. 

Jackson’s eyes are drawn to the cigarette balancing itself between Holland’s perfectly pink lips and somehow the older man knows, _he just knows_ , what Holland is going to do.  Hooded blue eyes watch him as Holland takes a long drag from his cancer stick and Jackson already feels himself getting hard.   
  
When Holland finally pulls the cigarette from his lips, he cranes his neck just right, bringing his face centimeters from Jackson’s. The older man wants to cover that remaining space and kiss him; instead Jackson lets his mouth fall open as Holland exhales slowly. It tastes like poison and pollution and pure sex. Jackson grasps at Holland's hips to pull him closer, seeking out his mouth like he’s fiending for it.   
  
The cigarette is forgotten momentarily, left to teeter dangerously between Holland's lax fingertips as the two of them become engrossed in chasing the taste of nicotine in each other’s mouths. 

Jackson is content to do this all night, to suck and bite at Holland's mouth until neither of them can think straight, but then Holland's pulling back and smirking smug and sexy at him. "You like that?" he teases, rocking his hips and bringing Jackson to full hardness. 

The older man nods, grinding up more forcefully, as he gruffly groans, “yes…” 

“Well, this is all you’re getting until I finish,” Holland declares mischievously, reveling in Jackson’s irritated moan, “patience is a virtue.”

**Author's Note:**

> That feeling when you want to write porn, but are too lazy to write porn. 
> 
> Title from the Jimi Hendrix song of the same name.


End file.
